


When There's Another Chance

by Spirites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/F, Happy Ending, Suicide, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirites/pseuds/Spirites
Summary: Catra has no excuses anymore for being the way she is. She takes advantage of things given to her and has no regard for other people, until one day she loses everything all at once and realizes that's no way to live. Then on the precipice of complete darkness she is given another chance.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	When There's Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction deals with heavy topics of depression and suicide. The message in this is not "suicide is the answer" it is not, please don't take that away from this story. I promise people are out there that care about you. With that I hope you do find the messages thrown in here. The spacing is intentional btw. Also if you find any mistakes please tell me! Thank you!

Catra and Adora have been inseparable since they found one another. No matter where in the world they went they always found one another. When they were seperated at the orphanage three months later their adopted families wound up being neighbors. Catra and Adora have also always been opposites, two sides of the same coin. Catra liked to laze around and relax, Adora liked to rush around and be active. If Wanted to watch a horror movie, Adora wanted to watch a romance. Even in appearance, they contrast one another. Sun and moon, dark and light. 

Being opposites never affected them though, actually it caused them to grow closer with one another. Catra had always been a bit possessive over Adora. In elementary school when Adora met this little girl who loved everything sparkly and pink Catra made sure to make the girl cry by sticking bubble gum in her hair claiming it “matched”. In middle school when Lonnie wanted Adora to hang out with her after soccer practice Catra just took off for the rest of the day and didn’t look back.

Every time she walked away Adora would find her, and they would make a promise with one another; 

“You’ll always be here, right?”

“Of course, you’re always gonna be my best friend!”

“Promise?”

“Promise!”

So time and time again Adora would drop everything for Catra, and Catra knew that. Maybe sometimes she relied on it to get her way. In highschool when they started dating if she wanted to go out on a date she would just have to pretend to be upset, wanted to be right in a disagreement, ignore Adora until she apologized. It was just nice, to be wanted by someone so perfect and desired. She had something no one else could have but wanted and that was thrilling. It was so easy too.

Glimmer, Bow and Adora got much closer sophomore year in highschool when Catra and Adora got into one very natsy spout. Catra figured it would go back to the way it was sooner or later but Glimmer was adamant on Catra being a horrible person. So they fought a lot. At any given time or place they would try to be at eachothers throats. 

It didn’t stick though, Catra and Adora always found one another. By the end of sophomore year they were back together. Everything was back the way it should be, but Catra was slightly spiteful, hurt it took so long for her Adora to come back. So maybe she convinced Adora to drop Glimmer, it was pretty easy because Glimmer was so opposed to the two getting back together. Even Bow left her. 

Catra followed Adora to whatever college she wanted. It wasn’t like Catra actually cared about a degree but her adopted family was paying for her tuition and she wasn’t going to let Adora and herself grow apart again. It was fine but Adora took everything so seriously, always talking about grades and expectations. Catra just wanted college social life. Maybe it was hypocritical of Catra not wanting to change, but why should she? All she had to do was ignore Adora for a few days and she’d apologize.

And she did.

Adora never really left her and Catra’s apartment much. She never talked to many people, maybe she was scared of making Catra jealous? Maybe she was just too focused on her grades. She had always said when she graduated and got a job she would meet other people. Talk to others. Catra never cared too much, it seemed fine. 

It wasn’t.

Because on December 4th, 2020 they got into a fight.

Catra doesn’t even remember what the fight was over. Maybe it was something small like shoes left in the doorway after a night of partying. Probably something like that. 

Adora was 23 years old, 6’1” and pure muscle. 

Catra remembers, she told her to get out. Just to go.

Catra was going to ignore her for a couple days until Adora apologized. 

It was 4 hours later when she got a call.

Adora was 23 years old, 6’1” and pure muscle. She was built like a goddess. Adora was restless, always moving. She could never sit still. She was a ball of light.

So to see her, broken, unmoving, pale.

Impossible. 

Inconceivable.

Incomprehensible.

It simply wasn’t true.

Yet seconds bled into minutes

Into hours

Into days

Into months.

The service was just Catra and Adora’s adopted family.

Catra wasn’t sure when everything was all said and done, when Adora’s family left Catra in their shared apartment, now only home to one. Everything was moving so fast yet so slow at the same time. People would come, and go.

Catra’s not even sure what day it was, not sure what month. There wasn’t any more ice on the ground. No more tires slipping on the road, no more cars with drunk drivers. No more love or happiness.

They all said it would get better, said it was time to move on, look toward the future. But it was so much easier to blame herself, drown in guilt like she deserved, ruin herself because it was her fault. Everything. In the end Adora wasn’t even happy. She was miserable, with Catra. Catra knew that.

It wasn’t fair.

  
  


It wasn’t  _ fair. _

  
  
  


_ It wasn’t fair! _

  
  
  
  


_ It wasn’t  _ **_fair!_ **

  
  
  
  
  


**_It wasn’t fair!!_ **

**_It wasn’t!_ **

**_ITWASNT_ ** .

  
  
  
  
  
  


But

  
  


How

  
  


Do

  
  


I

  
  


Make

  
  


This

  
  


Fair?

Catra figured it out.

She was at Scorpia’s house.

The idiot got hurt playing rugby

Got surgery on her shoulder.

Her pain killers were on the bathroom counter.

Catra had taken everything else from others, it figures she’d have to do it again.

She waited until Scorpia fell asleep.

Easy.

She went to the store and got automatic feeders, ones that would last about a month, should be enough.

She got home and warmed up a microwave dinner.

She scrolled through social media while melog purred and kneaded on her chest.

She set an alarm for early morning.

When she woke up, she took a shower

Brushed her teeth

Messed with her hair

Filled the bowls and gave Melog a good scratch behind their ear.

She took the bus, because she didn’t have a car. Not anymore.

She got to the graveyard.

Walked for a while with her earbuds in listening to whatever decided to play for the moment. 

Then she arrived.

“Hey, Adora” 

Catra squatted down facing the pristine headstone.

_ ‘In loving memory of Adora Grey, 1997 - 2020’ _

“How have you been getting along?” Catra gave a weak and tired smile as she sat down on the cold wet grass in front of the stone, “is it better without me?”

“Probably”

“Well, It’s the last time you have to listen to me. Bet you're pretty thankful for that, right? I don’t get why you ever stuck around me. I was horrible to you all because I was terrified of losing you, and in the end I'm the one who pushed you away for good”

Tears began to trickle down her face, they burned but she never lifted a hand to wipe them.

“Why did I do this? Why am I like this? I don’t understand Adora, I don’t get why you’re the one that had to die. People love you so much more than me. S’not fair!” Her words trembled and she forced them from her throat. 

Her body began to shake as she clutched herself tight, pulling the red letterman's jacket around herself, “I can’t even be the one to say it! I can’t even say sorry. I want it so bad but you can’t-!” Catra began to weeze as rocked forwards. She crumpled in on herself, her long untamable hair which hadn't been brushed in a while created a curtain around her face and she put her forehead to the ground, “I can’t even say how sorry I am! You can’t hear me!”

She opened her mouth to speak but only desperate sobs came out. Every word drowned by sorrow. Heaving and crying out, each one ringing louder than the last. It was too early for anyone to be here. The only sound was the cries of a defeated girl, yelling and screaming her heart and pain while only more continued to fill what left her body. 

“I’m sorry!”

  
  


_ “I’m sorry! _ ”

  
  
  


**_“IMSORRY!”_ **

  
  
  
  


Time was irrelevant.

Her throat was raw, her cheeks burned with tear streaks, her body trembled in agony. 

It could have been hours.

But finally the sobs subsided. The heaving evened out. Her eyes finally opened.

There was the stone, saying nothing.

“I can make this better though,” Catra sniffled and let out a singular hallow chuckle, “I can do this for you, for everyone”

She pulled out Scorpia’s pills from the jacket pocket and opened the neon orange bottle.

She looked at them longingly, relieved. 

“I left melog with some food, and I left a note in scorpia’s bathroom. They’ll be okay. I’ll only take ten of these so Scorpia still has some for her pain”

She poured a few pills slowly into her shaking hand, “Guess I learned to be thoughtful a little too late, huh?”

Throwing her head back she tossed the pills into her mouth and swallowed, it felt like they got stuck in her throat but Catra was sure it was fine. Everything was fine.

“Maybe i’ll get to you and I can say sorry, I’ll try”

She looked at her reflection in the tomestone.

Her body felt limp, movement felt impossible

The now risen sun only seemed to warm the outside of her skin.

Breathing was beginning to feel so hard

Color started to fade. 

Her throat felt restricted as she began to make low and quiet gurgling sounds.

But her eyes never left the stone, even as the black edges of her vision began to close.

“I promise”

───── ❝  **When there’s another chance** ❞ ─────

It was dark and empty, at first. There was nothing around her, not even her own body but she was there. Wherever there was. She was there.

Then lights began to flicker, gas clouds began to swirl. The most beautiful colours of purples and blues and pinks swirled together in a blinding light.

Then there was everything, stars, galaxies, planets, moons, asteroids, comets. Everything you’d imagine just sitting at a standstill where there was nothing before. 

And there she was.

“Hello, Catra”

“Hi” 

“Are you ready?”

“For what?” What was there to be ready for when you were dead, was this heaven? “Who are you?”

“I am that I am. I am everything from sound to silence”

“Where am I?”

“Here” 

“I have no body”

“Did you need one?”

“I suppose not” 

“Are you ready?”

“To die?”

“If that’s what you want to call it, then yes. Are you ready to die?”

“Can I talk to anyone?”

“You already are”

“Can I talk to anyone else?”

“Who else is there?”

Catra saw everything yet nothing in the vast expansion, “I guess there is no one else if your everything”

“Then, are you ready?”

“I guess”

“Are you not sure?”

“I honestly don’t know what’s happening”

“There is no need for you to understand”

“Then why ask me?”

“Fair point, maybe I can make this simpler, if you could, would you change anything?”

“Yes”

“What would you do differently”

“Everything”

“Do you want to?”

“Yes”

“Will that change anything?”

“I don’t know, would it?”

“Yes but also no. The events will be the same but the outcome will be different”

“Isn’t it the other way around? What you pick doesn’t matter, because at the end of the day it will all be the same”

“No, it’s the opposite”

“I don’t understand”

“You don’t need to”

“Then, can I get a second chance?”

“Do you deserve it?”

“No”

“When you deserve it then you can get a second chance”

“What does that even mean? I don't understand”

“You’ll understand soon”

Catra was here, somewhere just existing while she ceased to exist. She was here and didn’t get it. Suddenly she saw a particular star begin to expand and implode. A ring of fantastical colours expanded beyond her comprehension. Was that a supernova? It was too painful to look away from its majestic destruction. Until the light itself consumed her.

───── ❝  **take it and embrace it** ❞ ─────

The room around her felt calm, sunlight barley bleeding through the black curtains on her window. Her walls were lined with band posters and artwork. The desk off in the corner of the room had papers, books, and clothes strone across its surface. Boxes were around the room stacked up and pushed to the side. Moving her legs slightly she felt the comfortable weight of her grey comforter, her pillow has never felt so warm and inviting. The smell of pancakes and sausage permeated in the air as her other sense awoken she could hear the clatter of dishes and muffled laughter.

Catra was laying in bed, a forgin yet familiar bed. She swung her legs over the side and stretched her limbs over her head. She stood up and faced the window pulling on the curtains slightly to let the ray of sun grow slightly bigger. She turned and slowly blinked at the standing mirror next to her desk.

Her hair was a wild mess, her skin a rich caramel with darker freckles dancing across her face. Her eyes mismatched and vibrant. Familiar, yet distant. With another glance through the room she flexed her toes in the carpet to feel grounded. 

This was definitely her childhood house. She was standing in her teenage body in her childhood house. She felt a strange sense of detachment, out-of-body. Probably because just a few seconds prior she was out-of-body, in space, with God? 

Maybe she hit her head and dreamt the last 20 years and finally woke up. It was all a horrible, weird, soul-crushing dream. Or maybe she did die and then got sent to the circle of hell where you live your highschool days over and over again. 

Highschool.

She had to go to school,  _ again _ . 

God damn you.

With a long groan she walked out of her room and down the stairs leading to the kitchen and dining room where C’yra was humming to herself. Dancing to mexican pop music. God, she looked so much younger. Vibrant and bursting with life as she laughed and cleaned the pans that were just used to cook breakfast. Her black curly hair bounced as her tan skin was illuminated in the sunlight. Her voice was dark and soft with a purr as she mouthed the words.

Catra stumbled into the stool to sit at the bar where a plate of eggs, pancakes and sausage sit hot and ready. While sitting Catra never took her eyes off her adoptive mother. Memories of yelling at C’yra, slamming doors, sneaking out, all of it came flooding back. 

_ “Catra! Please, I only want to do what’s best for you! I’m trying so hard mi hija. Work with me” _

_ “Fuck off, you are not my mother,” Catra stepped closer to C’yras’ face, “you will never be my mother” she began to scream louder, “you will never own me. I owe you nothing!” _

Catra doesn’t even know when any of these took place, there were so many times. Catra appreciated C’yra but she was scared to start caring. At any second C’yra could just give her up and leave her in another orphanage. She refused to get a phone from C’yra convinced it would be used as leverage against her. Barely accepted anything. 

Even if it was all a dream and she just had some crazy visions one thing was apparent. It didn’t matter, she didn’t need to decipher it. She just had to be different and that's it. So she picked up her forke and took a bite of the pancakes. They were enough to almost make her cry.

“Mornin’ mi hija, sleep well?” C’yra turned down the music as she wiped the water from her hands.

“Yeah, honestly it was one of the best I've ever slept,” Catra said, slightly dumbfounded but mostly reminiscent.

“I’m glad, too bad you can’t stay in the dream world forever. Eat fast so you can get ready for school. It’s already 7:30 and I’m sure Adora will be over here in no time” C’rya grabbed her own plate and sat next to Catra. 

Catra froze;  _ Adora _ . 

For a long time she hasn’t heard anyone else say her name. They avoid it like the plague, afraid the mention would break Catra all over again. To hear her name with such ease, to hear her be regarded as  _ alive _ . Catra bit her tongue so hard she tasted blood. This was reality. Adora was alive. She was alive and coming over. C’yra was here and happy, and so was Catra. All Catra wanted to do was run outside and find Adora, hug her and never let go. 

“You gonna eat that or?” C’yra raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Immediately her shellshock wore off and Catra started to cry, it started as a trickle and soon became a cascade. She couldn’t help it. She was alive, Adora was alive and so was Catra. It was a miracle, it was a chance. It was happening.

C’yra wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl and immediately catra put her face in the older womens neck, “Baby, what’s wrong? Are you alright? Did you have a fight or-”

“I’m so, so sorry!” Catra clutched onto C’yra, her long black acrylic nails digging into her shoulder blades as she gripped like her life depended on it.

“Wha- what are you sorry for?” 

“For being so horrible to you,” Catra hiccuped and sniffled attempting to keep her snot from getting all over her mothers shirt, “I was- I am so mean to you and I don’t want to be”

“Oh, oh baby girl. I know you never mean it. It’s just that time in life- Catra,” C’yra pulled back and gently grabbed Catra’s face, wiping her tears with her thumbs, “Listen to me. You may not be the child I birthed but you will always be my daughter. I’m not going to give you away because sometimes you can be a brat. You’re my brat and I love you more than life itself. I’d move mountains for you”

Catr smiled, truly and deeply smiled as she looked into her mother’s eyes, “You’re my mom and I love you, I’ll be better”

“Mi hija, you’re perfect”

Then there was a knock at the door.

Then the door opened.

“Hey guys! You will never believe what Mara tried to get me to eat this morn-” Adora was on the floor faster than she could blink. Dazed she blinked up, “wow, hey to you too”

Catra just hugged Adora, hugged her like it was her lifeline, like if she stopped she wouldn’t be able to breathe anymore. If she let go Adora would turn to ash and disappear. 

But

Catra felt warm arms hug her back, just as tight. She felt the breath of warm air on her neck and Adora hummed contently, basking in the warmth of her best friend, after a while Adora pulled back, “miss me that much?”

“Yes,” Catra’s eyes filled with tears again, “I missed you so much”

“Woah, are you alright?” crystal blue eyes darkened with concern as she glanced behind Catra to C’yra who just foundly shrugged her shoulders.

“She’s been like this all morning. I’m not sure what happened but-”

“I’m fine, perfect actually. I don’t think I could ever be any better than I am right now in this moment” Catra gave a watery laugh finally brushing away her tears.

“Well, you could finish breakfast and get dressed?”

Oh right, school. Honestly, not that bad, all things considered. 

So with a full heart and stomach Catra went to put on clothes for school, after some pestering and weird line of questioning Adora told her it was January, and only a few weeks into freshman year. 

So Catra was 14 year old again. The start of highschool. She had another chance. A second go at life. By all logic it was impossible. Unfathomable. 

Yet, here she was walking out of her childhood house, hand in hand with the love of her life. Logic be damned.

───── ❝  **We don’t all get another chance** ❞ ─────

Catra was actually doing it. She sat in class and took notes. She did her homework on time and actually had a lot of time for Adora. They were dating now, Adora confessed at the same stupid ice cream shop in the worst, most Adora way possible.

Catra ordered chocolate caramel ice cream and Adora said Catra was definitely lactose intolerant. Out of spite Catra kept eating. Adora said if she was Catra’s girlfriend she would make sure she couldn’t get sick off the stuff. Catra teased her and said, ‘okay well you’re not’ to which Adora said, ‘yeah, but maybe I wanna be?’ Then they were. Catra never got to finish her ice cream and she was perfectly okay with that.

Catra and C’yra bonded much better over the months. They were happy, had shows they watched together and meals cooked together. Catra got a new phone and happily accepted it, promising to take care of it. Catra only lost it twice. Time flew by in a happy blur of normality. No family dramas, no fights. It simply just was.

Before anyone knew it they were in sophomore year of highschool. Adora got classes with Glimmer and Bow like she had before. This time, Catra was okay. She actually became friends with Glimmer and somehow got convinced to join cheerleading  _ with _ Glimmer. 

The girls definitely fought sometimes but it wasn’t anything major and it was mostly something petty. But they would always laugh in the end, a fight never lasted more than a day before someone sent the traditional peace offering meme. Adora got into soccer a lot heavier than she did in Catra’s past life. Actually, she did a lot of things that seemed to make her happy this time around. Catra asked why;

“Why are you joining so maybe clubs and sports now? It’s not a problem I just didn’t know you were into it” Catra mumbled while sketching in Adora’s science notebook.

“Well, honestly,” Adora put down her pencil to face Catra, “I didn’t join any at first because I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t going to have time for you”

The Catra before would have definitely felt excluded, she would have demanded more of Adora’s time to fill her insecurities. Adora was right to worry back then. It was telling she felt so free to do it now.

“I’ll admit, maybe in the past I would have felt a type of way, but now? It makes me so much happier to see you doing the things you love, to see you so happy and have everyone see how awesome you are, Adora. It’s just something I love about you”

“You- you love me?” Shit, Catra forgot not to let it slip. For the past year she had kept a lid on the heavy L word sure Adora didn’t feel that way yet. They only told each other they loved one another when they were in their senior year.

“I-yeah. Okay, yeah. I’ve always loved you, idiot” Catra says with a sigh.

“I love you too”

“You do?”

“Promise”

Promise, that word always held such weight. It meant more than anything to hear it from her lips. Sometimes Catra would wake up and expect to be in a hospital bed, maybe she was in a coma and this was all a dream still. But times like this Catra could let that anxiety slip away. It always felt nice.

Glimmer and Adora wound up having a huge argument at the end of sophomore year, Bow and Glimmer almost split up too. Catra didn’t know how it spiraled the way it did but now everyone was upset. So she reflected a bit and came to a decision.

“Hey, Sparkles. You still in here?”

There was a sniffle as Glimmer sat in her mom's chair at her desk, “Go away”

“I just want to talk, seriously I’m not even that upset or whatever”

She looked up from her huddle, “you’re not?”

“Nah, honestly I don’t even think it’s that big of a deal. Don’t get me wrong, you shouldn’t have commanded us to do what you wanted but I think we are all just a bit high strung.”

“I know!” Glimmer wiped her eyes, “I just feel like I’m not doing anything and it comes so easy to you guys”

“We aren’t just talking about the project now, are we?”

Glimmer shook her head and sighed, closing her eyes, “Adora can literally blaze through textbooks and get high marks. Both you and Bow are so fucking smark everything comes so easily it’s like you don’t even have to worry. I just disappear in the background”

“Okay, first you are bright pastel pink, you aren’t fading into any background. Second, I get it. Like really, feeling like you aren’t worth it or you can be replaced on a whim. It made me angry and toxic. I hated myself and I didn’t want to deal with all that noise. It sucks”

Glimmer just stayed silent and nodded.

“But we can get better and grow. Learn from the past and make a better future,” Catra glanced out the window and into the sky, she finally got it herself, “everyone wants another chance to go back and do better, but it’s not that simple. If we don’t change ourselves then even if we chose another path we will get another outcome but will that be enough for the next time. You’d need to change the direction you’re going completely”

“Huh? Isn’t it if you don't change and choose another path you get the same outcome?”

“No, it’s the opposite. I promise”

“I don’t think I understand”

“You don’t need to, not right now,” Catra looked back at Glimmer, “What I  _ can _ give you is another chance, if you think you deserve it”

“What if i don’t deserve it?” Glimmer met Catra with watery eyes.

A smile grazed Catra’s lips, “Then work until you do deserve it, I think that’s the answer”

Glimmer let out a quick chuckle and wiped her eyes, “Okay, I get that”

Catra extended her hand to one of her best friends, “Are you ready?”

Glimmer took Catra’s hand with a firm grasp, “Yeah, I owe them an apology”

They left Angella’s classroom and found Adora and Bow in the library. After some tears and hugs they all spoke their minds. It was as though their bond strengthened tenfold. By the end of it they were all walking to Adora’s house while a speaker played in Bow’s backpack.

“Did you guys know Catra is secretly super wise? Like seriously it felt like she was a greek dude”

“Oh Sparkles, it’s like I’ve lived this life twice. I’m as insightful as they come”

“Oh and modest too” They all laughed and carried on as the sun began to set.

───── ❝  **So, make the first one count** ❞ ─────

Highschool breezed by and the entire best friend squad got into the same college. Glimmer and Catra got scholarships for cheerleading while Bow got one for robotics and Adora got hers for soccer. C’yra couldn’t have been more proud and used the money she put into Catra’s college fund to buy her a car. It took a  _ long _ time for Catra to be comfortable with cars and actively avoided driving anywhere as much as she could but still she loved it.

Catra and Adora had an apartment together and Glimmer and Bow had one only a few doors down so they were always together. Catra enjoyed studying astrophysics while Adora went into the medical field to become a surgeon, Glimmer decided she loved photography more than the average white girl and Bow decided to become a technology engineer. Catra actually became friends with Scorpia again by chance in a coffee shop called Plumeria.

The best friend squad never fell apart and they all gathered up a bunch of other friends along the way. Adora had never been so enthusiastic and happy. She smiled all the time and enjoyed so many things, they even went to parties together, on occasion. One night it was starting to snow and Catra heard a loud thump in the apartment, “Seriously Catra? You had to put your shoes right infront of the door?”

Catra whipped around to find Adora holding a pair of Catra’s three inch boots she wore to a party with Glimmer and Scorpia. She stared for a long time at the shoes in question, so long Adora got more and more confused, “Cat-”

“M’sorry, I shouldn’t have left them there. I'll put them up now” Catra said, taking the boots from Adora gently and putting them back into her closet. After she was done she walked about out to see Adora scrolling through Netflix on the TV, her legs curled up as she lay sideways just sliding through shows. Catra never thought she would fall in love with such a generic sight.

Adora turned around to face her lover wearing an amused smile on her face, “are you gonna watch law and order from back there or?”

Suddenly Catra wiggled her way into Adora’s arms and hugged her tight, like she was her lifeline, like if she let go Adora would turn to ash and disappear. 

“Oh-hey, this gives me deja vu” Adora said wrapping her warm arms around Catra.

“You’re such an idiot”

“Maybe, but you love me!”

“God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Catra”

───── ❝  **Trust me, it’s easier** ❞ ─────

“Oh my goodness, someone catch them!”

“Almost!”

“Not even close princess”

The entire room was filled with familiar faces and warm smiles. Frosta and Glimmer were talking by the snack table as Bow showed Entrapta some of his new projects. Scorpia was bouncing her kid Flora on her knee as she giggled and laughed. Angella, C’ya and Mara all had their phones tracking Finn run from Adora who was chasing them around the table. Mermista and Micha kept the lighter for the candles from Seahawk. 

“Hey Catra, help me and Catsta finish decorating the cake!” looks like Perfuma needs help in the kitchen. 

Catra walked into the kitchen to see Casta and Perfuma put the finishing touches on the cake, “Whatchya need?”

“Oh please get the chocolate cat ears out of the fridge, Hope went to turn off the lights”

Catra gave a mock solute as she got the cat ears from the fridge to put the finishing touches on the cat cake they made for Finn’s party, “All done!”

“Great, Light hope, hit the lights...hope” Casta jokes. Catra groaned. They’re all lucky she is way too happy to be annoyed.

_ “Happy birthday to you!” _

The night was at an end as Catra tucked Finn away for bed, Adora walked over and kissed their forehead before the couple turned and started for the door before they heard, “Wait, I wanna bedtime story!”

Catra and Adora looked to one another and smiled, “Just one, so make it a good one”

Adora chuckled, “Alright Finn, which one do you want to hear? The story about the intergalactic horde?”

“Adora please not that one again I don’t think I can take anything more Horde” Catra grimaced.

Finn shook their head no, “I wanna hear a new story”

Adora looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging her shoulder and looking for help from Catra. 

“Alright I have one, It’s about a girl who makes a lot of mistakes in life” Catra smiled as Melog jumped onto the bed and curled up at Finn’s feet.

“Does it have a happy ending?”

“I’d like to think so,” Catra said sitting at the edge of the bed, “are you ready?”

“Yeah!”

Catra then began to tell the story of a girl who made a lot of terrible mistakes. She was rude, impulsive and nasty to everyone she talked to because she was scared. She was so scared she didn everything that was the easiest thing to do, she never apologized for anything and always got her way. In the end though she met a magical kind goddess who told her she could earn a second chance. When she took it she changed her entire life.

“Wouldn’t it be weird to go backwards and do everything again?” Finn asked, looking puzzled.

“Hmm, maybe but I’d assume she would get use to it”

“Oh yeah, I wouldn't wanna be mean though, I’ll always be nice” Finn gave a gap-toothed smile, snuggling into bed.

“Remember kid, when there’s another chance take it and embrace it. We don’t all get another chance. So, make the first one count. Trust me, its easier.”

Catra and Adora silently left the room and walked to their own bedroom turning off the lights as they made their way to bed, “So, another chance huh? You know from personal experience?”

Catra gave a quick kiss on Adora’s lips, “Yeah, but let’s not live in the past”

“I love you, Catra”

“I love you too, Adora”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this was just something I fell in love with while writing it and honestly I hope it speaks to someone. If you ever feel like this, undeserving then make yourself deserving. You're all beautiful people and thank you so much for reading.


End file.
